darkencryptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deck Profile:Dyson
Monsters: *Fishborg Launcher x1 - Can be special summoned from the graveyard under certain circumstances, use it to just put up a defense wall to protect yourself from direct damage *Friller Rabca x3 - Helps protect your cards by negating attacks, if it's in the graveyard, and lets you get out your level 3 xyz monsters (or level 5 or higher, if you have Lemuria out) *Hammer Shark x3 - Use this to get out a Friller Rabca or use its' ability to get out Shark Stickers (instead of shark stickers' ability) to pull out some level 3 xyz monsters, or use for level 4 xyz monsters. Alternatively, get it special summoned to special summon another monster to get out your coelcanth, or use it with the deck's combo *Oyster Meister x2 - Use for xyz monsters or to get out the token, which can be tributed to summon coelcanth *Royal Swamp Eel x3 - use to get your synchros out, or level 4 xyz monsters, OR with the deck's combo *Shark Stickers x2 - get more monsters out for xyz or for tributes. Can't be used as synchro, so be aware. *Superancient Deep Sea King Coelcanth x3 - Get this guy out to spam xyz monsters like hell and back - remember that xyz monsters can attack the turn they're summoned despite coelcanth's effect when summoning things *Wind-Up Shark x3 - summon this if you get out Zenmaines or another wind-up shark, use to get out level 3-5 xyz monsters or tribute, or with the combo Spells: *Lemuria, the Forgotten City x2 - Your field effect. You want this out, it'll give you some attack and defense but more importantly lets you mess with levels. Part of the decks' combo. *Monster Reborn x1 (if traditional) - Self-explanatory, helps you get coelcanth out *Foolish Burial x1 (if traditional) - Helps get coelcanth out, with monster reborn *Moray of Greed x1 - Lets you cycle some cards while still keeping your water monsters for the decks' combo *Mystical Space Typhoon x3 - spell/trap removal *Pot of Duality x2 - card draw *Salvage x2 - lets you get your wind-up sharks back, also combos with Moray of Creed *Terraforming x1 - search, for Lemuria Traps: *Bottomless Trap Hole x1 - Removal for your opponents' big monsters *Compulsary Evacuation Device x1 - As above, can also be used to pull something back into your hand to clear space for the deck's combo *Starlight Road x1 - Protects against board-clears, can also be triggered by your own cards if you want to summon stardust dragon at any time *Torrential Tribute x1 - Combos with starlight road, otherwise board clear *Trap Stun x1 - Just some trap negation. *XYZ Veil x1 - Protects your xyz monsters, of course *Magic Cylinder x1 - Protects YOU from your opponents' big monsters. *Magic Jammer x1 (if advanced) - Spell negation *Royal Decree x1 (if advanced) - Trap negation Extra Deck: *Black Rose Dragon x1 - Board clear *Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 - Can remove effectively anything your opponent has on their side of the field, helps with those annoying "cannot be destroyed by battle" monsters *Scrap Dragon x1 - Direct removal, same as Gungnir *Stardust Dragon x1 - Protects your cards, also decently large *Bahamut Shark x1 - Lets you pull some more xyz cards out, though they won't have their xyz material effects *Leviair, the Sea Dragon x1 - lets you get your Friller Rabcas and occasionally fishborg launcher back on the field *Mermail Abyssgaios x1 - Can screw with your opponent, stopping their heavy hitters and effects, but has to be combo'd with Lemuria without doing the main combo. Leave it in to give yourself options. *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon x1 - use with Bahamut Shark to get 2000 attack out early *Number 39: Utopia x1 - attack negation, 2500 attack *Number 9: Dyson Sphere x2 - Part of the big combo. Hard to kill and can attack your opponent directly if they have anything big out. *Photon Strike Bounzer x1 - Effect negation, must use Lemuria to get out. *Steelswarm Roach x1 - Prevents your opponent from getting out heavy hitters. *Wind-Up Zenmaines x1 - Stops your opponent dead in their tracks if they have a bunch of big hitters, and serves as removal as well. *Tiras, Keeper of Genesis - summon with Lemuria and level 3 monsters, is removal. The Combo: Get Lemuria out, and summon Superancient Deep Sea King Coelcanth. Discard a card to special summon 4 level 4 fish monsters (Hammer shark, etc.) to the field, then use Lemuria to make them all level 9. XYZ summon two Dyson Spheres. If you have Lemuria, Foolish Burial, and Monster Reborn in your starting hand, you can do this combo turn 1. If you go second, you can attack. Total damage: 2800x2+3000=8600 damage on turn 1.